


Falling Posies

by Lucicelo



Category: Murder Princess
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the all mighty Alita Forland has a need to relax in her room after a long day of ruling Forland, especially with her girlfriend cuddling with her in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Posies

Alita took off the crown from her head with a tired groan. Throughout the whole week she did absolutely nothing which caused part of her insanity of boredom. Her old fast-paced life called to her, the memories of fighting enemies for their bounty on their heads. Ironically, royal duties exhausted her more than any battle. Maybe it was from sitting around and listening in which bored her to tears or some of the gatherings she had to attend. It wasn't as if she could skip those parties, she went to make Forland look good to the neighboring kingdoms.

She pulled on the blue ribbon which held onto her long blonde hair and it cascaded down her shoulders. The weight on her head dissipated as her mane lay limp over her shoulders. She had the temptation to cut it all off to her old short hair but she was sure Milano would be horrified if she did it. Though Alita remembered how Milano ran her fingers through her hair which instantly relaxed her after a long day of ruling the kingdom.

This happened every single night and Alita didn't have to voice her request, Milano knew before she even said anything. Her nimble fingers rubbed her scalp as she laid her head on her lap, the smell of roses reached Alita's nose and she relaxed.

Milano giggled as she carried a silk nightgown for Alita. The color of the gown was pure red, had some room and barely went past her knees. Sometimes and enemy tried to attack in the middle of the night and Alita at least had an outfit to wear when she went out. When Alita got used to her new body she slept in the nude which petrified Jodo when he went to wake her up.

Silk clothing was one of the few things Alita loved about her royal life. She also slept as if she was on a cloud, her bed and pillows nestled her just right.

She especially enjoyed sharing this with Milano behind closed doors. These four walls gave her the privacy to truly be herself, though she was herself on a regular basis to begin with. Milano accepted her mannerisms just like Dominikov and Pete. Except Milano saw all of her little weaknesses when they were alone.

The maid set the nightgown on the bed as Alita shut the door behind her. Placing the crown onto her dresser, she hurried over and jumped onto the bed. Alita sprawled her limbs as she let out a sigh. Her scarlet eyes focused on Milano who sat right next to her with her hands on her lap with a smile on her face.

Both women released the tension of the day as they stared at each other.

Milano scooted closer to Alita. "How was your day?"

She joked around with a smirk. "What do you think princess?"

"That bad for you dearest?" She said with an all-knowing smile.

"Hell yes."

Alita sat up and removed her corset from her body. The constriction of the corset was released and Alita pecked Milano on the cheek. Milano blushed and Alita chuckled. At that point Alita saw Milano in her old body not herself. Milano's gentle nature captivated her as well as her genuine sense of empathy for those around her. This was a refreshing concept to the ex-bounty hunter.

She transferred her kiss from Milano's cheek to her pink lips. Milano relaxed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact. Milano embraced her lover tight as Alita caressed her waist in small circles.

They broke their kiss and their foreheads touched.

Alita panted out. "I waited all day to do that."

Milano nodded her head in agreement. "Me too." She let go of Alita as she laid on the bed, Alita followed suit. "I can get you a warm cup of tea to warm you up."

Alita denied the request. "Don't bother. I don't want you to move away from me, I'm sure you don't want to leave my side anyway." She grinned when Milano ran her fingers through her hair. "Am I right?"

"Yes you are." She smiled. "I only asked because it's going to get cold tonight and I didn't want you to catch a chill."

"If anyone is getting warm it's you." Alita placed an arm over Milano's body. "Body heat is way better than a blanket."

Milano got closer to Alita. "I'm guessing I'm not leaving again tonight?"

"Nope, you don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind, the servants quarters do get a little chilly." Milano turned her body as she grabbed the nightgown. "You have to change clothes before you get sleepy Alita. Jodo might come in and see you without proper clothing again."

Alita scoffed. "He should be grateful I don't sleep in the nude anymore." She took the gown and held it to her chest. "Besides I don't have to impress him when all I'm doing is sleeping for a few hours. He doesn't see me when I'm sleeping...does he?"

Milano stiffled a laugh. "No! Now you are just being silly." She told Alita. "He always sleeps at the same time every single night so he wouldn't be able to do that even if he wanted to."

Alita sighed in relief. "Good he should know my reflexes are so good that I might injure him by accident."

Milano kissed her. "He wouldn't, he's too polite to enter a woman's bedchamber uninvited."

"Pft! Yeah right he comes in here even when I don't want him too."

"Only when you are running late Alita, you should be used to waking up by now."

Alita smirked. "I work on my own terms and you know that."

"But you love being here." Alita scratched her cheek with her finger. "After everything that has happened, you want to protect the citizens that have such respect over you." Milano saw Alita starting to blush as she continued. "To remain here overlooking so many people who love you, especially me."

"You are such a sweetheart Milano, I wouldn't be surprised if you have guys crushing on you when you were in your old body." Alita teased her.

"Even if they did I don't think they would've told me anyway."

"I'm sure you had a line of them waiting for you to realize you liked one of them." Alita chuckled when Milano looked away in embarrassment.

"Aw Milano...don't be shy."

Milano pouted. "You tease me so much, it's not really fair."

"But it's so much fun seeing your reactions...though the same could be said to Jodo or the rare ones from Dominikov. You know I'll start going after them for a change how about that?"

Milano turned around and tapped Alita slightly on the shoulder. "No way! They'll suffer under your hands!"

Alita was dumbfounded for a second before she laughed. "Hell yeah they will! Dominikov can defend himself really easily but with Jodo...I have no idea where to start."

Milano shook her head in amusement at her girlfriend's behavior, it was better to keep her entertained or she would without a doubt go insane. Though it was amusing to see the ideas Alita came up with to keep herself entertained.

"Hey Milano."

Milano stared at Alita when she inquired. "Yes?"

"There was a stuffy ass prince that used to treat you like crap when you were a kid right?"

"Yes..but he hasn't come to Forland for years since our fathers had not scheduled anymore meetings with each other." Milano arched a brow.

"How did you know about him? I never told you about him."

Alita smirked. "I sort of kicked his ass when I saw him on one of my expeditions and one of the knights who accompanied me mentioned how I finally conquered my fear of this guy. You should have gone with me, his face was so priceless. I got to admit that was just awesome, at least your body got revenge over him." She gripped Milano tight. "You are not mad right?"

"Not really, just don't make a habit of this if you figure out someone said a mean thing to me when I was still a princess. I'll take care of it when the time comes."

"Do you want me to teach you some tricks? Some knife skill and then it can escalate to a real sword, what do you think?"

"Sure why not?" Milano chuckled.

Alita grinned. "For starters we can get a small knife you can hide on your leg like I do or somewhere in your clothing. At least you can defend yourself when the time comes."

Milano kissed her cheek. "Well if I am going to be taught by a great warrior then I know I'm going to learn quickly."

Both of them suddenly yawned as Alita asked. "Ready to go to sleep?"

Milano nodded her head as she cuddled on Alita's chest and closed her eyes. Alita didn't bother getting up from her spot when he candles would burn out on their own.

She pulled the covers over both of their bodies as Alita noticed that Milano instanly went to sleep. Every single day was packed with so much activity that it was no wonder they slept the moment their heads touched the pillow.

Alita interlaced their fingers as she slowly went into the world of her dreams.

THE END


End file.
